sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Quyen Nhat
Appearance Clothing: When at work, Quyen wears a black catsuit with a black mask that has eyeholes cut out. Along with a pair of silver greaves and a pair of silver sandals. And her civilian clothes consists of a simple red dress with pink roses and a pair of green heels. Hair Color: Quyen has dark green hair with some blue strands throughout. Hair Style: Quyen usually likes her hair in a short bob, but also does like putting in extensions to make her hair long and curly. Fur Color: Quyen has pale brown fur with silver stripes along her back. Eye Color: Quyen has heterochromia, with one eye being red and the other being black. Height: Four foot and eight inches. Weight: One hundred and forty-two pounds. Quyen's Family Baelfire: Quyen's ancestor and a demon. After fleeing from his home, he was found by a mortal and thus began Quyen's family tree. She doesn't see him much and doesn't really care, for she has no time for family visits. Zahar: Quyen's great-grandmother and the former leader of the Nhat clan, a clan of ninjas who are blessed with demonic blood. Quyen spent years training under her before being given the title of leader. Zahar is proud of her and feels more relaxed than she had ever been. Draymag and Draylin: a pair of identical twins who Quyen adopted. She first came across them while on a mission and found them living homeless in an alley. So she took them in and began their training in the Nhat clan. Of course, this was with one condition: pull your own weight or leave. Kuiot: Quyen's older brother who leads a rival clan. The two clans constantly clash and the two siblings despise one another. Why? Because Quyen was chosen as leader of Kuiot. Not that either mind, for it keeps things from getting boring. Relationships Friends: Ponti: Quyen's right-hand woman and a master at deception. The two have been friends since childhood and care for each other. Asuk: Quyen's bodyguard, she doesn't seem to think much about him except that he's capable as a bodyguard. And, Deept: The caretaker of Draymag and Draylin. Quyen trusts her with them and she enjoys spending time with them. Neutral: Dick: An outsider who Quyen basically kidnapped for trespassing on Nhat territory. She did so, despite him being injured. They aren't sure what to think about the other and prefer to avoid each other. Enemy: Harrio: A demon who constantly stalks Quyen with the intent of marrying her. She has had to constantly threaten or attack him for him to leave her alone. He enjoys it and loves the thrill nonetheless. Abilities Abilities: Quyen is a master in swordsmanship, stealth, and espionage, having been raised in a clan of ninjas since birth. She is also great at forgery and even voice mimicry. And, her attack speed is almost second to none. Special Ability: By tapping into the power of her dormant demon blood, Quyen is able to increase the power of her attacks or survive most attacks that would kill her otherwise. But she has to activate this power and it is not automatic. Weaknesses: Quyen is weak to all holy weapons due to having demon's blood inside her. She also cannot swim due to a bad injury she suffered as a young adult. And, her casual love for whiskey can lead her to do some very stupid things while drunk. Category:Females Category:Jackals Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+ Category:Candidate for Deletion